


【凯卡】面罩保卫战

by EmynArnen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynArnen/pseuds/EmynArnen
Summary: 卡卡西那张脸，就算一直有面罩挡着，也非常地招桃花。对此，他的秘密情人该怎么办呢？
Relationships: GaiKaka - Relationship, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, kakagai, 凯卡, 卡凯 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【凯卡】面罩保卫战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mask-Defending Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047575) by [EmynArnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynArnen/pseuds/EmynArnen). 



> 是我自己的写的文，然后自己翻译成中文的。

又来了。玄间翻了个白眼。

  
他和卡卡西与凯刚刚完成了一个任务 -- 护送一位官员的妻子和女儿经过一个山匪横行的地区去大名府与他团聚。其实这任务用不着三位上忍，但是那位官员坚持一定要如此，而且，他们没必要拒绝他的钱包，对吧？顺利地把客户的妻女送到之后（途中解决了山匪），他们打算马上返回木叶，可是那位官员的夫人却坚持让他们留下，参加为了向三位忍者表示敬意而设的晚宴。

  
晚宴设在一个面向庭院的优雅的房间，庭院中间长着一棵美丽的红枫。先是官员感谢了他们勇敢地保护自己的妻女，然后那位夫人便开始询问他们各自都是来自哪个家族的，以及“让你们逾期晚归，真是不好意思，家里的太太们会担心吗？哦，您还没有成家啊？那么您呢，旗木君？” 等到她说自己的女儿想要亲自给自己的救命恩人（是卡卡西打倒了试图劫走她的山匪）敬酒以表谢意的时候，玄间已经再清楚不过这是怎么回事儿了。

  
卡卡西那张脸，就算一直有面罩挡着，也是非常地招桃花。招女忍的桃花，招村子里平民商户的女儿桃花，招游唱歌手的桃花，还有 -- 是的，也招客户的桃花。玄间以前一半会嫉妒一半会觉得麻烦，现在他只是翻翻白眼，然后坐下来等着看接下来的好戏 -- 看卡卡西如何处理这些示爱已经成了一种娱乐项目。

  
此时，那年轻的贵族小姐（一个美丽的姑娘，玄间注意到）从自己的座位上起身，迈着优雅的小碎步走到卡卡西面前，然后从旁边仆人端着的盘子里接过一杯清酒，双手向卡卡西敬上。“多谢您的救命之恩，旗木君。” 她说，眼睛低垂着，声音有些颤抖，满颊绯红。

  
卡卡西在她起身之时就已经站了起来。他鞠了一躬，笑眼弯弯地接受了那杯清酒，“是我的责任与荣幸。”

  
哈，还是那么圆滑。玄间偷笑。忽然他注意到了凯 -- 从刚才开始就一直使劲儿盯着自己面前的秋刀鱼的凯，突然握紧了拳头。他怎么回事儿？玄间觉得有点儿奇怪：他应该早就习惯了呀；凯和卡卡西在一起的时间可比他多得多了。由于凯的种种挑战，这两人不出任务的时候，几乎是黏在一起的。

  
卡卡西向那位高官和夫人颌首致意，然后把酒杯举到嘴边 -- 那姑娘从浓密的睫毛中抬眼看 -- 然后卡卡西就完成了摘下面罩，喝干清酒，戴上面罩这一系列动作，一切都在闪电之间。

  
看着三位主人脸上的反应，玄间忍笑忍得肚子都要疼了。

  
丈夫还在目瞪口呆的时候，是那位夫人先反应了过来。她招呼自己不知所措的女儿回到自己的座位上，然后对着丈夫笑着说，“到底是忍者，真是了不起呀，不是吗？” 然后她转向卡卡西，面上仍然带着微笑，“不过旗木君，您能不能满足一个母亲的心愿，让我们看看您的脸呢？我只是想记住我女儿救命恩人的脸，这样方便我们日后为您祝祷平安。”

  
哦，这可有意思了，玄间满意地想。

  
卡卡西没有回答，两只手握在一起。但是那位夫人再接再厉，“您在出任务的时候不愿意让潜在的敌人看到您的脸，这个我懂，但是现在在这间屋子里，只有我的丈夫，我女儿，和我。我丈夫是大名最忠诚的臣属，也是木叶的大力的支持者，至于我女儿和我 … 我可想象不出把脸露给我们闺中妇人看会有什么危险，您说呢？”

  
喔，这位夫人可真是厉害。这下你怎么拒绝呢，卡卡西？让玄间没料到的是，卡卡西看着她又露出了笑得弯弯的眼，“当然可以，夫人。”

  
玄间大吃一惊。他紧紧地盯着卡卡西。卡卡西把手举到鼻子 --

  
正在此时，两个异变突然同时发生：脚下的地板像是地震般地开始晃动；同时，不知从哪儿来了一道晴天霹雳砸到了庭院里的红枫上，红枫树呼的一下就着起了大火。

  
现场一片混乱。餐具落地叮当作响，仆人们惊呼，护卫涌了进来。混乱中，只听到凯洪亮的声音，“不要惊慌！保持镇定！你们四个，请立刻护送夫人与小姐回房，她们脆弱的神经可看不得这个场面。剩下的，拿出你们青春的热情，我们一起来灭火吧！”

  
玄间没有指出，卡卡西可以用水遁轻易地把火灭掉。他憋着笑，跟着凯，卡卡西，和剩下的仆人护卫们一起，从浴房里一桶一桶地提水，浇在着火的红枫树上。地震肯定是卡卡西干的，因为他们三人之中，只有卡卡西一个会使用土遁。至于那晴天霹雳 … 他看向凯，暗暗记着待会儿问他。虽然是以体术著称，但是凯实际上可以使用雷遁和火遁，只不过他从来没有见过他发挥过如此之强的实力，远远没有。

  
火灭了之后，那位官员紧紧抓着凯的手，感谢他临危不乱，指挥有序。“您真是位了不起的忍者。” 他说。然后他与他们道了晚安和再见，因为他们明天一早就要出发回木叶。

  
他们走路回为他们准备的客房的时候，玄间转头想问凯关于那晴天霹雳，却发现背后空无一人。

  
不远处的竹林里，凯一把拽下卡卡西的面罩，狠狠地亲了够，然后继续着，他要把自己的气味，牙印，以及一些其他的东西留满自己秘密情人的全身。

  
晚些时候。

  
“你们俩去哪儿了？” 感觉到另外两个进入房间，玄间睡眼惺忪地问。

  
卡卡西咳嗽了一声，他的声音有些沙哑，“凯又挑战我了。”

  
又来了。玄间翻了个白眼。


End file.
